Jabba Tames a Fiery Princess- Alt. Ending
Prologue Jabba the Hutt lived over 600 years before first interacting with Princess Leia. Before he unmasked her during her attempt to save her lover, Han Solo, he had seen her before on the HoloNews. When she ran for the Imperial Senate it was highly publicized. Like the press, Jabba saw her election as a "princess playing politics." Jabba recalled watching it with his Major Domo, Bib Fortuna and remarking she was fine specimen, and how he'd love to make her a princess playing slave girl. Little did he know at the time that he would have that opportunity. At the Pit of Carkoon Princess Leia looked out over the Pit of Carkoon nervously. Her friends fate, the fate of the Rebellion, and her very own fate lied with some mysterious plan that Luke had not even told her. If that plan did not work, Han, Luke, Chewie, and Lando would all die, and C-3P0, R2-D2, and Leia would all be subject to a lifetime of servitude. However, Leia's servitude would be very different than the Droids' and worse then death. Jabba badly craved Leia's body, something that became increasingly evident. Leia would face horrifying realities if Luke did not win. The night before, Leia was captured while attempting to free Han from carbonite. She was taken before Jabba the Hutt where she was stripped before him and all of his palace guests. She was subject to absolute humiliation before the Hutt and his court. He then adorned her body with a golden bikini to signify her regal status and also his control over him. In his life he had never had the opportunity to take control of a woman so exquisite, and with such a regal background. He loved Han Solo in carbonite, a rare decoration to keep captive one of his enemies. But an even more rare decoration was the love of Han Solo's life, who was also conveniently the last of the royal family of Alderaan. And most importantly her curvaceous and nubile beauty was un-matched. He had made very minimal contact with her yet, to make the moment that he would finally take her that much sweeter. Even after stripping her, he didn't touch her. He simply admired her, and his patience was undeniably strong. Jabba had every intention of replacing the late slave girl Oola with the regal Leia. Oola had been a good slave. As a Twi'lek she was skilled in pleasuring her master, which she usually did willingly. Until she finally couldn't take it anymore and resisted the Hutt, leading to her death. But he could tell Leia would not be like that. She would be reluctant, but that would only fuel his lusts. Princess Leia would be his sex slave and he would finally take her when she was at her weakest- after the death of her friends. As the sail barge slowed to a halt. The ride over had been more of what Jabba saw as foreplay and what Leia saw as molestation. She was forced to press against him and share his liquor. She was admittedly a little tipsy, and Leia supposed this was the intention, to keep her inhibited for the moment her friends would die. But Leia was prepared, to spring into action. After Jabba's monologue, R2-D2 shot Luke's lightsaber through the air, which Luke then caught and started killing Jabba's guards. Leia smiled and laughed with glee- she wouldn't be close to Jabba much longer. She looked down at Jabba's intercom, thinking she could short circuit it and kill the lights. Just before she was to spring into action, Boba Fett landed a shot squarely between Han Solo's eyes. He fell lifeless into the Sarlaac's mouth. Leia was immediatly stunned and she couldn't move. Jabba, worried, began ordering his men. A gun from the top of the sail barge was shot at the skiff where Luke, Chewie and Lando still fought. Chewie and Lando were killed, and Luke was overwhelmed with no backup. Jabba had won, and Leia stood alone now. The Return to the Palace Leia kneeled down on Jabba's throne staring out the window. The sail barge had already started moving away from the Pit of Carkoon but Leia was still in shock. Tears streamed down her face as the fact that her friends were forever gone. But what had not yet set in is the fact that she belonged permanently to Jabba the Hutt. "Da Eitha" she heard Jabba say and there was a slight tug on her chain. Leia couldn't bear to turn around and see him. Jabba pulled harder, choking her and pulling her up. Still facing away from him, Leia's bare back and rear pressed up against him. Jabba put a giant fetid hand around her belly. She laid her face back against Jabba and his disgusting tongue licked her tears away. He stroked her tight stomach, running his finger around her naval while emitting a low guttural chuckle. "Looks like you are mine now my beautiful princess. "Its time to see and address me as your master." Leia couldn't believe what was happening and she simply lied there. The Imperials would believe Leia was killed along with her friends and no one would ever hunt for her. Meanwhile the trip back, which would last late into the evening, was turning into one of the largest parties Jabba had ever thrown. Jabba intended to enjoy himself on the ride back to the palace. But back at the palace he fully intended on making Leia understand his true power "Tonight upon our return you and I will have a ''long ''night of celebrating the death of the criminals you once associated with." Jabba bellowed out with a laugh. Leia, terrified by what Jabba had suggested, was also incredibly angry at his taunting of her at her friend's death. "You are a disgusting and vile creature, and I will never submit to your lusts. You're going to have to kill me too." Leia said and began to slap and punch at his fleshy belly. Jabba laughed simply, as he was incredibly stronger than her. He grabbed her shoulders and stuck his tongue in her mouth as she yelled at him. She began to let out muffled yelps and his tongue swished around in her mouth, coating her mouth with saliva. He released her shoulders and wrapped one hand around her bare back and slid his finger up and down the middle of her back. He then slipped his other hand under her skirts. He began to squeeze her bare buttocks while Leia released muffled cries for help. Jabba moaned with pleasure as his tail wrapped around her ankles and stroked her feet. The crowd cheered him on, and this act lasted nearly half an hour. By the time he finally withdrew his tongue, she had been made more pliant. She began to spit out his saliva. He pat her head as she sputtered and coughed. "My sweet, sweet, princess I will have you, very soon. But this ride back to the palace will be a party to celebrate the deaths of those degenerates." Leia sputtered still, and would have responded if not for her slightly broken spirit after making out with the Hutt. She wanted to fight back against Jabba in this moment, but his reminding her of the death of her friends brought her only despair. The mobile party aboard the sail barge began earnestly. Jabba started drinking his vile liquor alongside his men, momentarily ignoring Leia, who stood again at the window watching the sand go by. She was building up her courage to fight back against Jabba. She thought about how greatly she had trusted in Luke's plan. She felt so foolish that she assumed she would simply be rescued, and had not planned any backup for herself. There she was, a simple damsel in distress again waiting to be rescued. But this time no one would come. She had every intention of dying with her friends, and would anger Jabba to the extent that he would do it. Jabba became increasingly intoxicated. All around him his rabble gambled, fondled exotic women that Jabba had paid highly for, and watch even more of those women dance. Jabba himself enjoyed a striptease from a blue Twi'lek and felt his tail harden and pound against against his throne. He had every intention of waiting for to take Leia at the palace, but still he hungered for her. Hutt foreplay could last hours, and Jabba intended to start. Jabba looked over at his captive staring out the window. Leia's hourglass figure aroused Jabba heavily, and the outline of her rear from behind her skirt, as well as her smooth back. He drooled and tugged slightly at the chain. "Da eitha" he drunkenly croaked. Leia, feeling that now was the time to take her stand grasped at the windowsill in preparation for more tugging. Jabba chuckled at her resistance. He tugged hard at the chain and Leia used all of her strength to keep from being pulled to him. Jabba and his men found it entertaining. "What is it my princess? You think you are too good to join me up here? Bib, bring her up here." Bib Fortuna grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to the throne as she struggled. Her beautiful and exposed body was tossed into Jabba's stinking mass. She pressed both hands against her chest and began to push away but Jabba grabbed her chain and the back of her neck. Forcing her to look at him he opened his mouth and sighed as the smell of rotten food hit her like a wave. She tried to act as though it did not phase her, to come across as strong. "You will soon learn that if I tell you to come, you will come. Because slave girls like you always come." Jabba's court burst out laughing at the euphemism. Leia abruptly shouted out "Close your mouth you ugly bastard." The crowd went silence at her disobedience. "I am not a slave girl I am Princess Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance. And they will come for me in force and blow your palace off the face of this planet." Jabba remained unamused. However, her strong words enticed him. He had never had a slave with so much self-confidence. That would make her that much sweeter to break. "My darling" Jabba said while his hand released her chain and began to move down her back to her back skirt, where he groped her rear through the felt, "I have falsified a report that shows all of the rebel leaders, including you, died in the fighting here. The rebels will not waste men on a revenge mission. No one is coming. You must learn your place. I am a great and powerful superior to you." Suddenly his grasp on her skirt tightened and he pulled her skirt clean off, exposing her tight buttocks. Leia gasped and immediately her mouth shot open to protest, but suddenly Jabba's tail flew up and slapped her exposed rear with so much force that she fell forward stomach and breasts first onto his massive body. Another quick slap and she let out a pained yelp. His large tail then extended upward lightly stroking her smooth back as it ascended. As Leia had tears stinging her eyes she panicked as she felt his rubbery tail wrapping around her neck. He then began to squeeze. Leia gasped for air to no avail. She felt she was just about to pass out when Jabba suddenly allowed her one large breath before squeezing her again. "You are my slave now. And you ''will ''obey me." He released her and she gasped heavily while laying front-first on Jabba's belly. She coughed and gasped. She felt truly weak. Another scantily clad girl reattached her skirt. It took two more hours to arrive at the palace. The rest of the ride she lay on his belly, much too scared to try to move. Jabba had done an excellent job of eliciting fear from her. She lay there trembling as dancers swayed their bodies in front of him, taking off their clothes. He was aroused and stroked Leia's hair, anticipating the night that laid before them. Leia, with her face pressed against Jabba's green skin saw the palace appear in the light of the setting desert suns. It occurred to her that once she passed those doors she wouldn't leave again. Leia's Return to the Palace As the barge docked, Jabba continued to stroke Leia's hair. "Ho ho ho..." Jabba bellowed. "Welcome back to your new home my sweet. You and I will unfortunately be apart for a couple of hours. But I will see you in my private bedchambers." A gammorean guard approached the throne and grabbed Leia's leash as the horror of what Jabba intended set in. He slapped her on the rear one more time with a green hand and chuckled. The guard dragged Leia as she struggled against his strength. Her boots felt the warm sand on her boots and she looked up at the stars as they began to appear for the last time. The pig guard grunted as she continued to resist passing through the big metal gate. The corridors of Jabba's Palace were bleak and damp. Leia, having been raised in an actual "palace" found Jabba's palace to be more reminiscent of a prison more than anything else. She had reviewed the plans for the fortress before she left on her mission to rescue Han. She knew why their plan had to be complex. It was impenetrable. Even if the Rebels found out about her, they would lose hundreds of men trying to take the place. "Release me! I am no slave I am a princess!" Leia screamed at the pig guard, desperate to not find herself alone in Jabba's room. The guard tugged hard making Leia fall into a pool of muddied water. "Agh, you oaf! Let me go!" The guard turned around and pushed her up against the wall. The guard, clearly too dumb for speech squealed and grabbed Leia's breasts. He began to rub his hardened crotch against her legs. "What!? No! Let me go!" The guard shoved a hand under her skirts and began to wiggle two fingers into her womanhood. Leia, realizing her words had enticed this animal to desire her, had to do the only thing she could to stop him. "I belong to Jabba!" She screamed. The guard paused. "I belong to Jabba and he would be incredibly angry if he knew you were trying to do this." Leia's breath slowed and the guard took his hands off her clearly angry he could not finish his debased act. The guard led her through the corridors to a room much different from the other rooms of the palace. It had 3 walls made entirely of glass. It became clear this was the room where Jabba's dancing girls congregated when not being molested by Jabba or his cohorts. Some walked around nude and others still wore their skimpy outfits. Men crowded around anxiously awaiting the arrival of the princess. A guard told them to leave, saying that the first man to see the princess unclothed. Leia's outfit had some of Jabba's slime caked on as well as some on her skin. Her hair was in disarray. Lynn Me, a longtime slave of Jabba and a notorious favorite of Boba Fett greeted Leia. "You are to be cleaned now." Leia, naive about her new place in the palace, asked "So, what, you guys teach me how to be a dancing girl here? I'll be whored out to those degenerates like you?" Lynn, annoyed by her responded by explaining her situation. "No, not quite. You see, most slave girls in this palace live a charmed life. Most. Some are simple left in the main throne room to be used by the men who can't pay, but those are simply girls who have failed to behave. Dancing girls like me and those you see around me are pampered in exchange for the entertainment we provide, and only ever have to fuck the highest bidder." Leia shivered at her terse language about the sexual slavery. "But, there is one type of slave girl, the rarest type, that I've seen break down the most. I've seen this position destroy the strongest and weakest of women. Strong women like Rhea Davos, Melina Carniss, or Jaira Dane. Oola let herself die after being in this position for around a year. Personal sex slave to the Bloated One." Leia looked at her in horror. "No, that won't do. Make me a dancing girl, I could surely make Jabba millions of credits in a single night. Don't leave me alone with him." Lynn simply laughed "Ha, Jabba doesn't care about the money you can make him. To him you are the ultimate prize.You'll be alone with him every night for the rest of your now pointless life. I can't say I'm not glad you stuck up bitch." Leia despaired and simply sat back. The dancers removed her bikini and placed it in a cleaning solvent. They undid her hair clips and sat the former senator down in a silver tub. They hand cleaned her nude body with warm sponges, shampooed her gorgeous hair. They removed her from the tub and dried her with hand towels. A blue slave woman shaved her pelvic region. Leia looked down and broke down crying over that implication. Lynn slapped her across the face, surprising her. "Please. It'll be easier for all of us if you don't make this difficult." Still sniffling, she stopped struggling. Several women perfumed her bare skin, making her to smell incredibly desirable. Her hair was dried and done up. Makeup was applied to her face gratuitously. Finally her clean outfit was put back on her. She was prepared to Jabba's liking. As a guard put her collar back on and lead her out of the room, Lynn couldn't help feel a bit of sorrow for the Princess. Jabba Claims his Prize Jabba spent nearly an hour waiting for Leia to arrive in his chambers. He waited in his private quarters atop a giant bed. The bed was constantly cleaned as every time Jabba sat upon it the sheets became soaked with his slime. While he waited he drank his Huttese Liquor and ate several frogs. He was slightly drunk and his breath smelled horrid. His tail thumped against the bed. This was the anticipation of a lifetime for him, the greatest prize. A woman he had seen in the media and simply thought was attractive several years ago now approached his room where she would be made to understand her true place. In the corridor outside the gammorean dragged her to an ornate door. Leia saw it and realized it was time. She screamed and struggled, begging the guard to take her away. But it was time. Leia couldn't stop it. The door opened and Leia was pulled in. The guard approached the throne and locked the chain onto it. The guard left and Leia heard the door lock tightly behind her. "Ho...Ho..Ho..." She heard Jabba bellow out. The room was dimly lit, with hundreds of candles lit around the room. "My sweet....You look as beautiful as ever. Come to me. Let me feel your body. It is time for me to take you, to have your delectable body as my own." "No." Leia said firmly. "I know what you want Jabba and you can beat me senseless. But I am not yours to take. You will kill me." Jabba held her chain and waited to pull. He enjoyed the back and forth, it enticed him, to keep waiting. Responding Jabba said: "I will never kill you. You are the most valuable thing I own." Leia turned her head quizzically. "Yes thats right my darling. I have watched you for many years, a princess, a senator, a resistance fighter. You would be an incredibly expensive commodity on the sex slave market. But here you are, flesh belonging solely to me. You have great fire within you. Unfortunately you use that fire for the wrong purposes. A beautiful woman with a body like yours- your fire was meant for one thing. To please me. I will teach you that." Leia opened her mouth to respond but a jolt of the chain shut her up. "Now, Leia, you are different to me. I have had beautiful slaves, like you, before. And to tame them, to make them please me, I would threaten to make them a sex slave for all of my men. That threat made them realize that simply pleasing me is preferable. And over months and months of pleasuring me, they came to realize my power, and did it voluntarily. But that will not work for you. I am the only one who will touch you, because you are mine. So I will give you an option every night. Do you want this to be a pleasurable experience for you? Give yourself to me. " Leia was outraged. "Never. Fuck you." Jabba grabbed her chain and pulled her with all his force to the bed. She fell front first onto his belly. She squirmed and screamed and threatened him. He grabbed the back of her neck and held up his glass of liquor. "To the death of your friends, and your lover Han Solo." He drank and mixed the liquor with his drool and Leia tried to avoid drinking it, but Jabba filled her mouth with the disgusting liquid. Once she drank it all she coughed. "Alright princess, as you wish, lets fuck." Leia, before having time to prepare was grabbed by her legs. Jabba pulled her up and spread her legs. "NO!" Leia screamed out as Jabba ripped her skirt plates off. Leia struggled as much as she could, and even successfully slipped out of his slimy hands and began to run from Jabba except he reached out and got a hand on the oh so thin strings holding her bra in place and pulled back. Leia cried out in pain as the metal bra pressed hard against her nipples. Jabba reached around and grabbed her tight stomach and pulled her in close. "Let me show you what I can do for my sweet." Leia continued to scream as Jabba flipped her nude body over and pulled it up. Her legs flailed around and kicked as Jabba's tongue left his mouth and tasted her womanhood. She screamed out even more as his tongue plunged deeper inside of her. She started to moan as Jabba ate her out. His tongue wiggled and squirmed within her. She could not deny the pleasure it brought her. Leia, at 23, didn't tell anybody this but she was a virgin. Her status as a princess had demanded it, and after she joined the senate, and subsequently the rebellion, she didn't have time to start searching for men. She and Han had only begin to fall in love before he was handed over to Jabba. For Leia, she had never felt sensations like this, and she couldn't help but moan loudly. "Ahhh..Stop...Please...Jabba..." Hearing the princess say his name drastically enticed him. He pulled his tongue out and flipped her back over. Leia's breathing had not slowed down, she could feel herself desiring more even as much as she hated him. But Jabba was ready, and grabbed her up by her rear and thrusted his tail in and out while she moaned out. She slid up and down against his sloppy belly. Slime covered her breasts as Jabba bounced her up and down with his mighty tail. Leia's voice filled the palace halls as she climaxed several times after an hour and a half of this treatment. Jabba slowed briefly and Jabba patted her bare buttocks. "Are you done my pet?" Leia, feeling too ashamed to answer, said nothing. His tail remained stuffed within her, and Jabba said "Me neither" and laughed. Leia opened her mouth and said "Wait, Jabba, no!" He began again and took his pleasure from Leia for nearly 6 more hours until the light slipped in through a sunroof. Jabba fell asleep as Leia couldn't do anything more than cry. She balled as she was held against the beast by his arms and the stickiness of his fluids.